An Unexpected turn
by Missus Sunstreaker 3143
Summary: What happens when a young Irish immigrant is flung into the transformers universe as a newborn sparkling seeker? How will she cope with the sudden change? But most important who will find the young femme first?
1. Chapter 1

**Name- Katniss O'Rielly **

**Age- 21**

**Bio- **She is a young Irish immigrant that has come to the states to attend University. She has waist length flame red hair. Her skin is almost milky white while her eyes were as Emerald as the very Isle she came from. Though small she had a strong athletic build and was a black belt in Shotokahn Karate. She was fiercely loyal to those she cared about and those weaker than others. She was usually calm and easy going but step the wrong way and you'd be on the wrong end of a pissed off Irishwoman.

**Height- 5'4**

**Transformer name an Alt. mode- Firestorm. **her alt mode is a F-22 Raptor the colors of her alt and bi-pedal mode are black with silver and red trim.

I groaned before shoving away my algebra book. Why on earth did they have to start adding letters to math? It was already complicated as it was! I glanced at my watch noting that I had time to run to the store for some much needed grocery's before it closed for the night. I grabbed my purse a necessary evil in my mind if I could get away with it id never carry one. I shivered slightly as I stepped out into the chilly fall air. Closing my eyes I could smell the sweet smell of a fall rain on the way. I thn started off at a brisk walk towards the local mom and pop store that's was about a block from where I lived. the wind whipped around swirling dead leaves around my feet as i walked. I paused at the intersection looking across the street at a local theater advertising some new movie called Transformers. I shrugged it off its not like i could afford a ticket anyways, the cost of my classes made sure of that. Quickly glancing around i began crossing the street looking forward to being in the warm store. I was halfway across before i heard the rev of a sports car's engine jerking my head up i had just enough time to see the car lock its brakes tires squealing against asphalt as the smell of burnt rubber filled the air. But it was too late i didn't even had time to scream as the car slammed into me. All i knew next was blinding pain and a flash of gold paint before i knew no more.

**Sorry it's so short guys i just wanted to throw this out there to see what ya'll think. Please review if you think i should continue! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss groaned as she woke up. "Did anyone get the liscense plate of the truck that ran over me?" She heard a chuckle nearby before someone said "Child you sure do amuse an old mech like me." I sat up with a start faintly noticing i felt heavier than before. Glancing down i squaked in surprise and horror. My body was gone and in its place was some sorta robotic body. Standing up quickly i twisted my body around trying to see it all only to be surprised by something fluttering on my back for balance. Unable to hold it in anymore i started yelling in my native language **"Cad é an ifreann díreach a tharla? Cá bhfuil mé? Ifreann cad tá mé?! D'iarr duine éigin tús níos fearr ag míniú roimh buille liom do thóin!" (What the hell just happened? Where am i? Hell what am i?! Someone better start explaining before i beat your ass! )**

That irritating chuckle echoed around me before suddenly the area i was in was lit up as a huge white and silver robot approached me. I could only stare at his sheer size before he spoke "Child calm down. All will be explained in its own time however i will tell you the basics so to speak. The movie your kind called Transformers is actually based on my own creations. They are called Cybertronians however for several millenia now my kind have split into two warring fractions. The autobots and decepticons. You child must unite them." My mind was currently trying to process how he expected me to unite a people when i could barely complete an algebraic equation. I musta zoned out because suddenly i found myself falling in some sorta pod with the metal dude wishing me luck. Oh and did i forget to mention i was know some sorta infant robot?

I shifted uncomfortably as the pod i was in suddenly began heating up i began to understand how a pie felt ounce in the oven. My thin armor became unbearably hot before burning and adhering to my skin which i knew somehow was called a protoform. An naturally being a infant i cried helplessly only stopping as the pod suddenly slammed into what sounded like dirt and gravel. as i slid to a stop a light nearby began flashing. I shivered whimpering softly as a glowing blue liquid dripped from my body. I hoped that whoever found me was on the good guy side. The last thing i needed was for my day to get even worse.

**Hey ya'll hope you like this. Let me know what you think and ill start working on the third chapter. please review i love to hear what you think and get tips if needed! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hours seemed to pass as the pod's exterior slowly cooled the only light was a red emergency beacon that was flashing. I whimpered as the pain in my wings and shoulders worsened blue liquid dripping along my armor. Suddenly the ground seemed to rumble as if something giant nearby was walking. I whined softly feeling weaker and tired. Outside i could hear voices but was unable to understand the language. Suddenly with a screech of metal light flooded the interior i clicked in protest. "Primus, Sunny its a sparkling!" I heard someone run up saying "How? i thought they were all killed in the attack on the youth sectors?"

Finally my eyes adjusted to the harsh light and i found myself staring into bright blue optics. The two mechs looking down at me looked alike. I vaguely wondered if they were related somehow. One was Silver and the other was a bright gold. The red one smiled down at me an cooed softly as it reached down to pick me up. I flinched a little causing him to pause before he tenderly picked me up being careful as i whimpered in pain of being moved. "Sunny comm. ratchet to have the med-bay ready the lil one is leaking energon pretty steadily" The yellow one nodded Sunny was his name i assumed and he touched something on the side of his helm an his optics dimmed as if his attention was elsewhere. "Ok Ratchet will be waiting for us Sides lets get back to base before any cons show up." Sides vented softly before transforming around me gently laying me in his driver seat as they two speed off to what i assumed would become my new home.

I must have fallen asleep on the ride because before i knew it i was being handed over to a tall lime green bot. I gave a small cry at being in a stranger's hands "Hush little one you can go back to Sideswipe ounce you're fixed." I looked up at him with tears in my optics before quirting down so he could heal me. He put me on my stomach so as to reach my wings better. I lay almost perfectly still even as he welded the wounds closed. Apparently my stillness was noted as odd because he frowned slightly but kept working. When he finished i felt something tingle throughout my body.

"Hmm, well scans show she is perfectly healthy just low on energon. I'll prepare some sparkling energon while you watch her." I rolled my optics in exasperation as the one called Sideswipe exclaimed "A femme?! Are you sure Ratchet?" Ratchet snorted "Of course im sure cause unlike you i actually use my processor for more than pranks an drinking high grade." Before Sides could reply he disappeared into a back room reappearing shortly with a crude bottle that had some kinda pink liquid in it. I expected Ratchet to feed me since he knew what he was doing but to my surprise he swept me up and gently placed me in Sides surprised servos. "What am I supposed to do with her?" he groaned

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at him before replying "Feed her obviously while I go to Optimus and discuss who will be her guardian or adoptive sire/carrier." With that said he left the room leaving me in the servos of what i was starting to realize as a incapable idiot. I sighed bored this new life of mine looked like it was never gonna be boring.

**So who shall be the lil femmes sire or carrier review with ur deas or opinions please id love to hear from my readers! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sideswipe**

Sideswipe stared down at the sparkling who stared back looking almost bored. Sides went to look at sunny for help only to find himself alone. **you fragger you left me. **he growled over the bond as sunny chuckled amused **have fun sparkling sitting bro** Sides vented annoyed before turning his attention back to the sparkling as it whined looking at the bottle he still held in his servo. Sides looked around before cooing softly to the femme as he lowered the bottle so she could eat. the femme soon finished a tired look in her optics as it curled close to his spark slipping into recharge. as he watched the femme sleep something in his spark softened at the innocence written on its faceplates. grinning he spoke to sunny over the bond as he sent a picture of the sleeping femme **awww she's so cute can we keep her? **sunny sighed before replying **i knew i shouldn't have mentioned the escape pod...i just knew it was trouble **sides grinned **so can we keep her we can teach her all we know **sunny sighed before giving in** only if you can convince the hatchet **

*A few joors later*

Sunny stared at Sides as he walked into their berthroom with the femme who was still in recharge. he glared before saying "im not cleaning up its messes." Sides smirked before laying down on their shared berth next to sunny. he carefully set her between them before powering down for recharge along with his twin. as they slept both twins curled around the sparkling protectively.

**Normal POV**

As the femme grew she began to show a mischievous streak much like her caretakers. Everybot had been shocked when she chose the twins to be her guardians. Ratchet assumed it was because they were the ones to find her. So being pranksters themselves Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took it upon themselves to teach her all they knew. However they soon began noticing that she treated them different as she got closer to having her adult frame. She became shy around the twins and soon had asked for her own berthroom. To Ratchets amusement the twin terrors were so worried over their former charge's behavior they rarely pulled pranks.

So naturally he wasn't looking. Everyone heard Ratchets roar of fury as he was covered in lilac paint and pink the twins were on patrol it only left one culprit. "FIRESTORM! WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU, IM GONNA REFORMAT YOU INTO AN ALARM CLOCK!" Said femme popped her helm around the corner laughing as she snapped a picture. "Wow Hatchet i had no idea you were such a diva!" Ratchet snarled at her hurling a wrench at her as she transformed and fled down the corridor her wings barely clearing the walls. Firestorm soon was soaring out of the hanger doors and up into the afternoon sky. As she left the base Silverbolt one of the Aerialbots an Firestorms adopted brothers, swooped up next to her. "Hey little sis what you doing out here alone?"

Fire storm vented before saying "Silver im not a youngling anymore im just going for a pleasure flight. I don't need an escort." Silver rolled his optics at her before giving in. "Fine i'll catch ya on the fly sis" Storm vented relieved as she kicked in her afterburners and streaked towards the cliffs where her hangout was. it was a fairly decent sized cave about halfway down the cliff face. Storm loved going their and watching the ocean and sky. She sat there till the sun began fading from the sky. As she went to leave she caught movement out over the ocean. She froze as she focused her optics, what she saw sent fear through her spark. It was the cons, immediately she contacted the base.

**_Firestorm to base I have cons west from me im about 70 miles from base. Im gonna try to get closer to see what we are dealing with. Firestorm out._**Storm didn't wait for a reply even as she received orders to not engage the enemy. She soared into a thick cloud cover slowing down to mask the sound of her engine as much as possible. She had gone about 15 miles out over the ocean as her sensors lit up with the cons energy signals. She cursed to herself before sending the information back to base. She had picked up at least 16 seekers. A warning flashed across her screen right as a missile flew past her nose. she cursed vehemently before diving kicking in her thrusters to max power her only hope was to try and outrun them. She was helpless against that many.

**With an errie calm she contacted base informing them of her situation. before contacting the twins over a private comm. **

**"Firestorm to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."**

**"Storm! Cons are attacking get your aft back to base!" -Sunstreaker**

**I may not make back guys the cons are hot on my tail." -Firestorm**

**She heard twin growls over the comm. before Sideswipe snarled "You better make it back femme or Primus help us we will offline you ourselves."**

**Storm chuckled over the comm before replying in morbid humor "Geez fellas didn't know you cared..."**

Firestorm than shut off her communications as she put all her power towards her engines. She struggled to stay calm even as she sensed the cons drawing closer to her steadily. As soon as she was over the Island she darted below tree level in an effort to lose them and pull ahead. She growled as she heard them split up some chasing her others headed for the base. She knew her only hope was to try and take some out with her, at least that way she could save some of her friends an family. Taking a deep vent to order her thoughts she burst from the trees with a cry of rage firing her blasters as she did she locked onto the closest 2 seekers and fired a missile at each. Several energon blasts grazed her scorching her armor an barely missing her wings. Ina desperate attempt she fired all the missiles in her arsenal before bolting for base praying she'd make it. She didn't even try and see if her missiles made contact but fled towards base hoping to make it back to her twins.

**Hey guys hope ya'll like this chapter please review! I'll post the next chapter ounce you do i need the feedback ppls! lol thanks and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Firestorm frantically dodged the return fire of the cons as the base came into view. Outside the gates in a battlefield formation she could see the autobots and her twins. She vented slightly in relief knowing she was gonna make it when out of nowhere a shot rang out clipping her wing causing her to crash into the ground as she lost the ability to stay in the air. Before she could even try to focus and take in her situation a clawed servo grabbed her by her uninjured wing wrenching it till it was nearly folded in half. She screamed in blind agony even as she heard her twins snarl in rage. She found herself yanked up in the air by her throat.

"well well what do we have here but a young femme seeker? Hmmm such a shame your a traitor to your kind, you would have borne fine sparklings for the cause...shall i show the Autoscum what we do with traitors?" Starscream hissed in her audio receptor she whimpered in fear as she vainly tried to free herself. Only for his claws to lash out across her face ans chassis leaving deep gauges that leaked energon. Firestorm gazed out at her twins locking optics with them as she opened a comm between them.

**"I'm sorry you have to find out this way but i was scared to tell you. My spark has recognized you as my spark-mates. if i dont survive know that i love you." -Firestorm**

**She felt their over the comm before they both growled their gladiatorial programming taking over "NO you will not offline on us! You are ours! Some idiot con will not take you, not today not ever!" -Sides & Sunny**

She smiled at her twins softly right as Starscream tore into her frame damaging anything he could reach. Immediately the twins lunged their snarls of untamed rage the last thing she heard before slipping into stasis.

**hey ya'll sorry its so short i just wanted to go ahead an get this out there! Enjoy! An a special thanks to my reviewers you guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Normal POV

As Starscream tore into Firestorms stasis locked frame Cons around him fled at the sight of the enraged Twin terrors. The cries echoed around the now silent battlefield as they charged for the Con who dared harm THEIR femme. In an almost practiced motion Sunstreaker leapt onto Starscream tearing at the now screaming mech as Sideswipe dove for Firestorm her limp frame being tossed aside as Starscream moved to defend himself. Well he tried to anyway the seekers weapons were useless aganist the hardened gladiator before him. He hissed before flinging himself desperately into the air trying to escape. Sunstreaker fired his blaster making sure to land as many hits as possible before turning his attention to where Sides knelled in the energon covered ground cradling Storm in his Arms. Sunstreaker moved swiftly to his twins an intendeds side his optics glowing purple in rage as he crouched protectively over his twin snarling at anybot got near. Ratchet soon pushed his way throught the crowd appraoching steadily even as sunstreaker growled Sideswipe catching sight of the medic placed a servo on his twins arm calming him silently as Ratchet knelt down next to them quickly field patching and clamping off severed energon lines. When down he snapped "Sides get her to medbay now! dont stop for anything or anybot!" Sides nodded setting off at a sprint with sunny following close behind before moving to clear the way of any mechs who didnt move in time. Ratchet watched them go before spinning around to face jolt and first aid. "You two gather any wounded and start a triage!" with that said he transformed before speeding to the medbay sirens wailing.

Sideswipe

Sides snarled softly as he ounce again replayed the scene of starscream tearing into storm's frame. The look in her optics and faceplates was pne of shock and agony as her scream tortured his audios. After that all he knew was rage. Sunstreaker was blind to anything as he slipped into full gladiator mode leaping upon Starscream determined to rip out his spark. Sides on the other hand leapt forward catching Storm and pulling her damaged frame close to his chassis his processer frezzing as he gazed over her injuries. he soon noticed the Sunstreaker had moved closer to him standing protectively snarling fiercely even as Ratchet approached. Sides glanced up as Sunnys growling increased pausing as he noticed the medic symbol on the approaching bot. with a simple touch he backed sunstreaker off before watching sharply as the medic began field patching his femme before ordering them to the med bay. Without a second thought Sides sprinted off holding firestorm close praying to primus she could still be saved.

**Hey guys sorry its so short been real busy with the new year and all. Please let me know what ya think and please ignore any grammer errors i wrote this kinda quick. Please Review! I need ideas for what to do next!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sunstreaker

Sunstreaker growled in frustration as he paced aimlessly outside the med-bay his spark anxious for any news on his intended. Across from him sitting against the wall was Sideswipe. He was staring blankly at his servos that were now crusted with dried energon. Her energon...ounce again Sunny snarled as he remembered how the cowardly con had fled after wounding their femme. He had to take several deep vents to calm himself least his gladiator programming take over again. The last thing he needed was to be thrown in the brig for rampaging around the base. For what seemed like the hundredth time he glanced at the doors only to huff in annoyance when they did not open. After another joor the med-bay doors opened revealing an exhausted Ratchet. Sunstreaker straightened as Sideswipe jumped to his pedes their attention glued to the Medics next words. "It was a close call but FireStorm will be fine and will make a full recovery shes in recharge now and will be for awhile." Sunstreaker shoved past Ratchet followed by Sides as he strode swiftly to the berth on the far-side of the med-bay. Both twins paused before they reached the berth. They looked at each other before venting heavily and moving to her berth side.

Firestorm's armor had been removed for repair leaving her in her protoform only. Sides gently ran a servo along her helm pain in his optics. "It's my fault she's hurt Sunny i should have gotten to her sooner.." Sunstreaker glared at his twin before growling "First off don't call me Sunny, Second there was anything we could have done differently, you know Storm wouldn't want us blaming ourselves for her getting wounded."

Sides grimaced before nodding slightly moving to sit on their Sparkmate's left Side holding her servo gently as he settled himself to wait for her to online. On her right Sunstreaker did the same. Unknown to them Ratchet watched from the doorway a satisfied smirk on his face as he quietly turned and left.

*Aboard the Nemesis*

Starscream cowered before Megatron as his lord fumed about the failed mission. Hoping to save his hide from yet another beating. Starscream blurted out "However my commander i do have some interesting news..." Megatron narrowed his blood-red optics before growling "Speak before I decide to just offline you now." Starscream's frame shook at the threat before stuttering out "M..My lord the...Autoscum have a new bot among their ranks...a femme seeker lord...an the Gladiator twins are somehow connected to her." Megatron hummed slightly before turning as he thought over the information. He remembered the Twins from his days in the pits and ever since had wanted them among his ranks. Perhaps this femme was a way for him to do that. He snapped back around to face his useless SIC before snarling "Bring her to me. Alive." Starscream nodded quickly before fleeing the throne room. Not noticing the mad like glint in his leaders optics...

**Again sorry its short been busy trying to find another job...however i hope you like it! Please review im slowly running out of ideas! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Storm groaned as she opened her optics only to frown confused. Instead of the med-bay ceiling she was staring at a cloudless blue sky. She sat up quickly as she looked around her heart pounding. Wait...her heart?! She snapped her gaze down and nearly shrieked she was...human? She frowned confused, if she was human than what had happened to her twins? Surely she had not dreamed all that? Huffing in frustration she stood as she examined her surroundings and frowned. Though the landscape was familiar it was the last thing she expected to see. Beneath her feet was a grass so green it looked like emeralds. In the distance she could see the remains of an old stone monastery. An far off she could just make out the hazy outlines of the Mountains of Morne. She was in Ireland. She was home. An yet in her heart she yearned for what she had.

"Well im not going to get an yanswers just sitting here on my arse all day." So with that thought she set out quickly heading towards where she knew she would find family. Because from the looks of it she was only an hours walk from her parents house. Perhaps there she could get some answers. At least she hoped she could. Otherwise she was royally screwed.

_*Meanwhile back at base*_

The terror twins have been driving ratchet insane ever since storm had fallen into stasis. "Ratchet your the CMO! You gotta know whats wrong with her!" Sunstreaker growled.

"I told you, you stubborn glitch! She's in what humans call a coma there is no telling when she will online! Its impossible to tell, all we can do is make sure her systems are running right!" Sunstreaker snarled before storming out the med-bay followed quickly by his twin. Ratchet shook his helm before his gaze was drawn to the still offlinr femme in his med-bay. _Why won't you online young one? I just dont know what i coulda missed..._ He thought before venting heavily and studying the latest medical report on Storm only to freeze before he dropped the datapad and sprinted for Prime's office. His processor nearly glitching at what he'd read.

**Hey ya'll sorry its short been busy with work but i hope you enjoy it! A special shoutout to DarkshadowXsunny-sides and Batmans little helper teehee! I appreciate the help! Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

She sat at the table with her parents telling them all about the the twins. They laugh, and tell her it was just a dream. She looks up to them a little shock what could they mean just a dream. Then she said, "But it wasn't a dream I love the twins. I lived with them." They both laughed once more and then her father speaks,"Even if it wasn't a dream we wouldn't allow it." Katniss looked to her parents shock written all over her face. "W..what w..ww..why?" She stutter completely stunned. Her mother's humor left her face it turned serious, "Well, we raised you better then that. We are helping you with your dream to go to the university in america, and that is what you will do." She couldn't believe it. Surely all that couldn't have been a dream it had felt so...real. "But mom I love them! Surely you can at least be happy for me?" Her Father's face became hard as he growled out "Katniss that is enough of your foolishness! You will do as we say and forget this dream of these twins...you will be going to America like you originally planned. Do not defy us in this, for if you do i'll be forced to disown you as my daughter." Her father's words hit her harshly cutting her soul deep as her eyes welled up with tears. Unable to take it any longer she jumped up from the table causing her chair to topple backwards with a crash. She barely heard her mother's outraged exclamation as she ran out the door heading for the one place she knew she could always find comfort. The old barn loft.

She paused as she stepped into the barn the musty smell of sun warmed hay and leather filling her senses. She smiled softly as the smell brought back old childhood memories of her playing up in the loft with her toys or just relaxing an reading a book. She sighed than climbed up the old rickety ladder before she eventually settled herself against some fresh hay her eyes closing in contentment as she just let her emotions flow her heart breaking as she tried to make a choice that could very well destroy her. Who would stay in her life? Her twins? Or her Parents? She knew she didnt have long to decide for outside she could her a distant storm brewing.

*Time Lapse*

Katniss jolted upright her hair in disarray as straws of hay fell out at the sudden movement. Outside lightning flashed as thunder rattled the old frame of the barn. Cursing to herself quietly she stood making her way quickly to the ladder. A storm like this could very well knock down the barn. She jumped slightly as one of the doors slammed open due to a strong gust of wind. She took a deep breath before slowly making her way down the ladder cringing as it protested under all the strain. About halfway down she lost her footing as the rung she was on snapped with a spray of splinters. She grabbed on to the side of the ladder hoping to steady herself but it too finally gave out as the barn shook violently with the severity of the storm. She barely had time to cry out before she hit the ground her vision becoming hazy as she smacked her head against an old rusted wheelbarrow. She frowned as she tried to make sense of what she was now seeing...her vision almost seemed to be split in two. One half showed the shouting face of her father as he bent over her and the other showed her twins leaning over watching her with worried azure optics. Almost instinctively she reached out for her twins her vision fading completely to black as she did.

**Well here it is guys my next chapter sorry its short been trying to move and needless to say its organized chaos...hope you enjoy! Thanks to DarkshadowXsunny-sides for all the help! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sides**

Sideswipe glanced at his twin who was deep in recharge before glancing back at Firestorm's still frame. So it was needless to say that when Storm suddenly onlined with a strangled shout it scared the pit outta both mechs. Sunstreaker fell outta his chair before jumping to his feet with a growl his body tense. Sideswipe at seeing his brother fall immediately started laughing his aft off only to yelp when said mech tackled him. "I love how the first thing ya'll do is fight when I wake up." Storm said wryly Both twins froze before looking at each other than Storm with a playful shout Sideswipe yelled "Dogpile!" an promptly tackled Storm only to be joined by Sunstreaker as he tried to separate the two without causing harm to Firestorm. "Are you glitched?! She just came outta stasis and you jump her?" Sides grinned cheekily before saying "Oops…." As the two twins argued Firestorm had gotten to her pedes smiling before suddenly her parents words haunted her processor. Would they really have not approved of her happiness? She vented slightly her Spark sinking. Having been so busy with her thoughts she jumped slightly when she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her gently. Sunstreaker nuzzled her neck cable's gently while Sides murmured in her Audio Receptor "Whats wrong hun? Do you need Ratchet? Are you in any pain?" Firestorm shook her helm before saying softly "No I'm fine I just…I need some time alone okay?" With that said she quickly disentangled herself from their embrace before darting out of the med-bay leaving two very confused an hurt Mechs behind her. "Sunny Do you think we did something wrong?" Sides asked over the bond Sunstreaker was slow in replying before saying quietly "No Sides I don't think it's anything we've done or said….something else is bothering her. An I plan to find out what."

***In Prime's office***

Optimus listened carefully as his CMO ranted about Firestorm's latest medical report. Apparently Allspark energy had suddenly appeared on his scanners. Ratchet did not know what kind of effect it would have on the young femme or if it was even permanent. Not only that but he had also detected an odd strain of Organic DNA within her frame. From what he could tell it had always been there and just never showed up till now. Ratchet was raking his processor trying to figure out how he could help her. As soon as the medic paused for breath He spoke cutting off another rant "Ratchet in your scans has anything seemed wrong or threatening to her health or others?" "Well no but Prime…" Optimus raised a hand silencing him "Old friend I know you're concerned but perhaps Primus has something in store for this young femme that we do not yet know. What I suggest is you keep an optic on her an to only take action when you think she is in danger from these developments." Ratchet huffed before nodding slightly he than spun towards the door an stalked out his frame still tensed. Prime sighed knowing it was going to be a long day.

**Firestorm**

Firestorm fell to her knees as soon as she locked the door to her room. Her spark fluttering in distress as she let her grief crash over her. Her Spark was torn between her family loyalties and her love for her twins. She managed to pull herself up collapsing on her berth, energon tears staining her faceplates as she curled into a fetal position, her chassis aching in pain. She clutched at her chest plates her fingers leaving gouges in the metal. Unknown to her the sound of her keening brought the twins running as they passed her corridor. She buried herself deep in her grief barely flinching as Sunstreaker busted down her door hi optics tinged red as he searched for a threat. As soon as his optics landed on her he rushed over picking up her trembling frame Sides joining him as they cradled their femme between them their engines purring softly in an effort to calm her as the murmured sweet nothings in her audios. She soon was barely aware of them asking what was wrong but she just whimpered more grief overwhelming her. Soon she unwilling fell into recharge not realizing that the last thing the twins heard was her murmuring "I can't lose them too...please dont make me choose."

**Sides**

Sides looked at his twin in worry as their sparkmate slipped into an uneasy recharge her last words troubling his spark. "Sunny what do you think she means? Who has she lost?" What's causing their femme so much pain. Sunstreaker growled softly before laying down on the berth pulling storm to his chassis. "Whatever it is that's hurting her...we will destroy." Sides vented in agreement before curling against his brother and mate slipping into recharge as he did.

**Firestorm**

Storm woke with a start only to freeze as she noticed the twins holding her both deep in recharge. huffing in annoyance she slowly squirmed an wiggled herself free. She watched in silent amusement as Sunstreaker noticing she was gone reached out before finding sides an snuggling into him with a purr. She bit her glossa trying not to laugh as Sides Cuddled back. unable to handle it anymore she darted out her room before heading to the rec room for a cup of energon.

As she arrived she noticed that the only bots in there were Jazz an Prowl who sat silently in one of the corner booths. Prowl as always was reading a data pad. She noted with amusement that jazz was casually "rubbing" prowl's leg strut with his pede. Jazz catching sight of her winked playfully at her. She smiled shaking her helm as she grabbed her cup of energon and sat on the opposite side of the room. As she sat down she subspaced a Datapad of poems to read. She picked up where she had last left off. She was currently reading "The Raven." by Edgar Allen Poe. Although his works were dark she enjoyed them. They were oddly relaxing finishing the poem she turned to the next one, pausing at the title "Annabell Lee" as she read her processor brought up the memories of her family, her own death, their disapproval, emotions crashed through her systems. The cup of energon slipped through her fingers crashing on the floor. Faintly she heard Jazz calling her name before she glitched her vision going dark.

**Jazz**

As Firestorm entered the rec room Jazz watched her in concern. The young femme hadn't acted like her normal self ever since the attack. He recalled with anger the way Starscream had tortured her. Ever since he was a youngling he had thought of her as a sister. Prowl noticed his concern and in turn observed the femme as well his doorwings twitching. Both mechs tensed in apprehension as Storm's frame locked up her energon crashing to the floor.

" 'ey Stormy ya 'k lil lady?" Jazz asked she didnt reply an jazz barely had time to catch her before he heard her processor pop as she glitched. "Storm?!" Jazz looked over her carefully as he lowered her to the floor. Next to him Prowl was calmly calling for Ratchet to get his aft to the Rec room. Jazz ignored him as his optics caught sight of the abandoned on the table. Quietly he subspaced it, Ratchet had arrived an was currently scanning Storm before cursing and carrying her to med-bay for repairs. Jazz watched them go before cleaning up the spilled energon an leaving to examine the datapad. Something was up with his lil sis an he was gonna find out what. As he left the rec room he heard to horrified twin yells followed by Somebot or bots falling to the floor with a thump. He shurgged and contimued walking as he heard SunStreaker an Sideswipe begin fighting.

Reaching his room he quietly entered before locking the door firmly behind him. He moved to sit at his desk as he subspaced the data pad. He scanned it thoroughly for viruses before switching it on and began running through all the files. All he found were poems by Edgar Allen Poe a deceased earth poet, as well as what appeared to be some of her own works. The only thing in common was that every poem in someway pertained to death, grief an loss. Coming to the end of the datapad, he switched it off setting it aside. Folding his Servo's he rested his helm on them as he wondered What in the name of Primus would cause her to glitch? What had happened to her that affected her so deeply? An why did these poems trigger it?

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this up! Hope you enjoy it! please review! :)**


End file.
